A directional radio frequency (RF) antenna on a platform can be pointed at a target having a known location by moving the bore sight of the antenna with respect to the platform so that the bore sight is directed at the target. Due to such things as physical imperfections in the structures that mount the antenna to the platform, however, there can be unknown offsets between the heading, pitch, and roll of the platform (e.g., as provided by a navigation system attached to the platform) and the heading, pitch, and roll of the antenna. Due to such unknown offsets, the antenna typically does not point directly at the target. Rather, the antenna points askew from the target due to the unknown offsets. Past processes for compensating for such unknown offsets have proved inefficient. Embodiments of the present invention are directed to improved processes for determining and/or compensating for such unknown offsets.